Fudge Fantasy and Rescue
by bellodraco
Summary: Ginny has a sweet tooth and it's Christmas


Fudge Fantasy and Rescue

She woke up from a heavy sleep, not yet willing to open her eyes. She had no idea where she was other than that she was in a bed that was not like her own at home or at Hogwarts. Finally, she willed her eyes to open, only of the curiosity of what the warm thing next to her holding her hand was. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to see HIM. HIM and his silvery white hair, with those ice gray eyes, in his silken robe he obviously slept in. It was HIM that was holding her hand and HE was the warm thing next to her. She suddenly panicked in fear of how she got there. And then it hit her like a brick wall. The last thing she remembered hearing before she dazed into recollection was "Good morning, Red."

------

She had decided to go to a Muggle amusement park with her friend Cecelia. They had heard all about the roller coasters there, and anxiously waited to ride them. Unfortunately, Cecelia got sick after their first ride and told Ginny to go off and ride the rides without her. Ginny went off on her own, without the company of any friends, unfamiliar with her surroundings. By early evening, she had ridden the tallest, fastest, and scariest coasters (which she did not find all that scary). Bored with the rides she had already ridden, she saw a sign for a high-speed train ride. It immediately attracted her interest, and she got in line. The line ended up being rather long but in time, she got on the train. There were two people per car, and she was assigned car number six. She walked up to her car and looked in to see HIM and only HIM. "What is he doing here?" she thought frantically to herself. "He hates Muggles!" She unwillingly sat down next to him and tried to buckle up, but only found in dismay that her seatbelt was broken. He saw her panic and did the only thing he could do better than flirt with girls; he enchanted the seatbelt to work. However, by the time he had enchanted the seatbelt, the ride had started. He knew the ride was short and that when it stopped, the seatbelt was the only thing holding you in place, preventing you from flying into the wall. He worked hurriedly around her, and seconds before the ride stopped, she was safely buckled in, saved from careening into the wall. When they got off the ride, Ginny was still in shock of what he did. She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug you could give to the arch nemesis that had just saved your life. She was too afraid to ride anything else, and he walked around with her; each enjoyed the other's company. The pair started talking, and got to know each other better. They both shared a love of Quidditch, tormenting Ron, and despising Harry. Ginny was shocked to learn that the also both hated Snape with a passion. They still had a few differences (including the fact that she was Gryffindor and he was still Slytherin, and that he liked Fizzing Wizbees and she liked Chocolate Frogs), but those things didn't matter anymore. At his suggestion, they stopped at "The World's Best Fudge Shoppe" and got some fudge. He asked if she wanted a piece. She accepted a bit hesitantly but grateful all the same. She tasted it and commented, "This tastes just like my mum's fudge. Maybe she got her recipe here." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Or maybe they got their recipe from her."

----------

After that, she couldn't remember anything, but she had a feeling she was safe with the handsome wizard next to her.

"I said, Good morning Red."

"Good morning yourself."

"You passed out last night from exhaustion and your mum didn't want me to wake just so that you so you could go home. Are you hungry?" She nodded silently. "You have two choices: eggs or pancakes?"

"Eggs, please," she replied politely. He brought her a tray with a plate of eggs, a glass of orange juice, _The Daily Prophet_, and a piece of fudge from last night. "Thanks, Draco." "Anything for you, Ginny." His voice was barely audible, but she heard him and knew he felt the same way for her that she felt for him. At that moment, she knew she loved him.

I knew Friday would just be another morning. I'd wake up to the most gorgeous man I've ever seen and he would say "Morning Red" and I would reply "Morning yourself, handsome." Then the house elf would bring us in breakfast. However, I woke up and there was no handsome man there. There was no exchange of good mornings or a house elf bringing in breakfast. Instead, there was a note with a message from Draco. It read…

_"Good Morning Red. Today is a special day, for, as you know, it is Christmas. To get your present you must find me using one clue only. Go back to the place of fudge fantasies and rescues._

_Yours, Draco"_

"Oh my GOD! I forgot about Christmas!" I screamed. I hurried to get dressed in my prettiest dress robe and Apparated to Diagon Alley to get Draco a present. I ran into the "Quidditch Shoppe" and saw the latest Firebolt model. Draco would die if he didn't have it, so I bought it and wrapped it, then set out to solve the riddle. I remembered the five years ago, Draco saved my life at a Muggle Amusement Park on the High Speed Train Ride and later offered me fudge. That had to be what he meant in the note. I Apparated to the nearest Muggle bus stop and got the next bus to the Muggle Amusement Park. All but one gate was closed, and it had a note on it…

_"Ginny, seat belts can be a dangerous thing if not working properly._

_Yours, Draco"_

I ran to the train and saw a green hooded figure. I knew that figure anywhere. It was him. I ran up to surprise him, broom in hand, but he knew me too well and turned around when I was no more than three feet from him. "Happy Christmas, Gin."

"Happy Christmas, Draco." I handed him the broom and he tore through the paper faster than an eight-year old on Christmas morning. He looked like one too, when he saw the broom. He had a glow in his eyes that was more than ecstatic. He hugged me gave me a kiss on the cheek. He then presented me with a small rectangular box, keeping his other hand behind his back. I slowly opened the box, and almost cried when I saw what was inside. Could it possibly be what I thought it was? It was beautiful: a tasteful diamond necklace with an inscription on the back. I couldn't quite make out the writing in the dark, and moved under a light to see that words "Forever yours, Draco" on the back of the necklace. Before I could react, Draco approached me with a smaller rectangular box. This one was smaller and shaped more like a square than the box I had just opened. I knew exactly what was in the second box; the inscription on the back of the necklace confirmed my suspicions. I opened it and I knew I was right, an engagement ring. The only thing more perfect than the ring was the moment. I stopped looking at the ring to see where Draco had gone. He was down on one knee holding my left hand.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" My tears of joy were more than an obvious answer. He put the ring on my hand then kissed me more passionately than he ever had before, and the only thing that stopped him was the first fall of snow. I looked up in to the sky through the lightly falling snow to see a constellation I had never seen before; two hearts with a ferret in one and a weasel in the other.

---------

Another Christmas morning. She loved Christmas (for obvious reasons), but I found it pleasurable for the food she cooks. She cooked the best food ever! I roll out of bed to the rich aroma of cinnamon buns baking in the oven, knowing today was going to be wonderful. I grabbed the box I had spent so much time on, both shopping for its contents and wrapping it by hand (no magic on this one). I ran to meet my beautiful wife downstairs. She was sitting next to the tree with a big smile on her face.

"Open mine first," I told her eagerly as I handed her my gift. Obediently, she tore the wrapping paper off, reminding me of a young child on Christmas morning. She opened the box in awe and started stroking the rich velvet and soft fur trim of the coat in the box, and hugged me.

"I couldn't wrap my present for you," she told me. "Instead, I'll tell you what it is, after breakfast." She hurried off to the kitchen to gather the breakfast she had spent the morning preparing. Why did she always leave me in suspense? Why? I didn't have much time to think about, because she came back a few minutes later with a tray of cinnamon buns, homemade hot chocolate, and a plate covered by a cloth napkin. We ate the cinnamon buns and drank the hot chocolate, but when I tried to uncover the plate, she pulls my hand to her cheek, deterring me from removing the cloth. Finally, she told me she was ready to give me my Christmas present. She first uncovered the plate, and I saw a large piece of fudge. I looked at her, and she could tell I was confused—she knew me too well. Three simple words straighten it all out. She smiles and says, "Draco, I'm pregnant."


End file.
